


Distraction + Milkshake

by panchostokes (badwolfrun)



Series: Prompt Fics [13]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, M/M, distraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 04:03:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21349939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfrun/pseuds/panchostokes
Summary: Based on a prompt list from tumblr, "I'm flirting with you." Mac fake-flirts with Jack to try and cause a distraction. It works.
Relationships: Jack Dalton/Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Series: Prompt Fics [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540795
Comments: 11
Kudos: 54





	Distraction + Milkshake

**Author's Note:**

> thanks ciccithedreamer for sending the ask!! this is my first official MacDalton fic (though I feel like I've always implied it on some level?)

“I gotta say, those pants are doing your ass the absolute _best _favor.” 

“Mac, what the hell are you _doing?” _Jack hisses as he keeps his eyes on the mirror in front of him, watching as Mac shifts uncomfortably on the bar stool. Mac’s statement had broken a tension filled five minute silence that hung in the air ever since Riley had run into the bar on her own to retrieve the “Top Secret, Need to Know” documents from the shady owner’s safe, and Jack had taken over the position of bartender in order to protect her. 

“I’m flirting with you. As a distraction. So Riley can escape after she cracks the safe. Trust me.” Mac hisses back. He nods towards the two suspicious looking goons sitting in a booth in front of the door, blocking Riley’s exit from the kitchen. Bozer had identified them as henchmen of another organization trying to obtain the documents, though they seemed to be waiting for the bar to clear before they made a move. 

And when it did, Mac entered as the “last patron of the night.”

He clears his throat before raising his voice again. “Bet it looks even better with a thigh holster wrapped around those…thighs that are making me so…_thirsty_.”

“You’re not doing a very good job, there, hoss,” Jack mutters before he raises his voice, “Yeah, well, if you need a drink, I can give you one in a jiffy there, buddy. I was nominated best bartender not just once, or twice, but _threece _back in the day…”

“I think you mean ‘_thrice,’” _Mac giggles, resting his chin on a curled up hand, playing up his appearance as completely smitten, 

“Whatever. What’ll you have, son?” Jack drawls in a loud voice, watching as one of the guards leaves out the front door with a frown. One “this is too uncomfortable for me to listen to” homophobe out the door, one more to go. 

“Milkshake,” Mac tells him with his eyebrows raised, indicating that the plan is working.

“Would you like that shaken or _stirred?” _Jack growls. 

“Ooh…surprise me.” 

The silence returns, though it’s a silence spent as Jack keeps his eyes firmly on Mac as he mixes his shake, only stealing one glance to the remaining guard, who’s arms are crossed, leg is bouncing. He’s getting impatient, Jack notes.

“Okay, I got the files, is the coast clear?” 

Jack allows the shaker to slide through sweaty palms as the henchman places a hand on the door behind him, he can tell he intends to try and sneak his way through, but dropping the shake creates a small explosion that for once, Mac couldn’t prevent. 

“Oh, sorry, I’ll make another one!” Jack proclaims. “Lemme just run to the kitchen, here…”

The henchman shifts back into the booth quickly. Jack returns moments later with a towel and more ingredients for the shake.

“I’m _so sorry,” _he apologizes in a profusely exaggerated tone.

“It’s alright, I’m in no rush,” Mac waves off. “I’ve got _all night!_” 

The henchman groans. The shake is made, and Mac makes a point of slurping it down obnoxiously until it’s completely gone.

“You know, you’re pretty hot, but your shake is definitely not.”

“What are you talking about, man, this is a good old-fashioned Milkshake, just like my Momma used to make!” Jack scoffs, playfully swatting at Mac as the other henchman finally decides he’s had enough and leaves. Jack nearly falls into a giggle, but bites a little at Mac, “Besides, we both know you can’t even cook a can of beans to save your life.”

“You know, after you clock out, we can go back to my place and I can show you how a _real _milkshake is made.” 

“Hey, guys, I’m out, heading towards exfil,” Riley’s voice crackles in their ears. Jack digs out his ear piece, throws it fiercely to the ground. As far as he’s concerned, the mission’s over.

“Well, then, I’ll just have to take you up on that offer, slick,” he says with a smile and click of his tongue. His eyebrows dance before he leans back towards the other end of the bar counter, wiping the surface with the towel before he throws it at Mac. He hops and slides his way right in front of Mac, leaning on his side, body laid out on the bar counter. 

“Looks like your order’s up.” 


End file.
